villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cutie Diamond
Cutie Diamond was a fictional villain on the Dick Tracy comic strip April-May 1935. Diamond was one of the most cold blooded and sadistic killers ever encountered by Dick Tracy. When criminal siblings Boris and Zora Arson were fleeing a posse consisting of Dick Tracy; Pat Patton and Chief Yellowpony into the Ozark Hills, the Arsons connected with Cutie Diamond whose specialty was Bank Robbery and murder. {Zora had been a partner with Diamond in bank robberies}. Cutie boasted of four murders committed by him personally: a unknown law officer who had foolishly followed Diamond in 1930; after their "meeting" Diamond used his victims skull as a shooting target/trophy. Other "trophies" of Diamond's murders were a sherriff's badge from Hallet, {Pawnee County} Oklahoma; a bank teller's eye shade from Little Rock Arkansas; a white hat of a "bull" {slang for railroad policeman} from a little town near "Arkansas City." Because he feared that the Law would catch up with him, Diamond constructed a homemade cave in a hill near his mountaintop home which was "guarded" by 2 vicious wildcats and a passageway cage. The posse however very carefully approached the mountaintop hideaway; Yellowponny saw where the villains were hiding in the cave. The posse approached the cave and tried to enter-they were "greeted" by the wildcats and Cutie's bullets. Tracy hammered a hole in the cave wall and attached Yellowponey car exhaust pipe to his own car and gave the criminals a warning: either surrender or he would send carbon monoxide into the hideway! The three criminals tried to shoot their way out twice but met a fuselage of bullets from the posse. Boris ran back into the cave; Zora was killed; Cutie was mortally wounded as he dies in his house after a gun duel with Dick Tracy. Boris hides in a cave inner room and claims he will kill anyone who tried to arrest him; however Tracy saw the gun muzzle and figuring where Arson would be, fired his machine gun point blank through the wall where Boris was. Boris was wearing a bullet proof vest-but the impact was enough to knock him unconscious. Tracy and Patton arrested Boris Arson and took him back to Chicago; Yellowpony was left at the hideway until the State Police could pick up the dead bodies of both Cutie and Zora. Notes *The reference to a Sherriff from Pawnee County Oklahoma is a little injoke reference by Chester Gould to his home county! *The legal name for a unknown male victium of either accident or crime is Richard Roe/John Doe. Besides the skull, a second badge and gun apparently belonging to the victium can be seen with the other "trophies". As these are in plain sight, these would be visible to the State Police; however Gould never wrote a fallowup to this "John Doe" case-an exception to the rule that Dick Tracy usually identifies unknown victims in his crime stories! *As comic relief, Pat Patton is almost clawed by the wildcats where he ventures in; however he kills them with his machine gun. *Althogh the location is given as the "Ozarks" and in the "Southwest" there are indications that the state of Arkansas is given: Little Rock and Arkansas City are towns in Arkansas and the nickname of the state is the "Diamond" state! *Gould loved to introduce Ironic themes in his Dick Tracy storylines: although Diamond is a murderous killer-his only "safety" is in cramped cave rooms behind bars and "guarded" by wildcats! *Although this storyline follows the usual Dick Tracy theme of the villain being killed at the end {although there have been exceptions in which the main villain being arrested{!} this storyline differs in that the main villain does not die in an ironic fashion {Doc Hump killed by his own evil dog; the original World War II B.B. Eyes the tire bootlegger/killer ending up trapped in a old tire at the bottom of the bay trying to escape Dick Tracy; Flattop Jones drowning in a park lagoon where his blackmailing accomplice Bud Jenkins had also drowned} a more Dick Tracy ending would have had Cutie Diamond mortally wounded by a shot from his own rifle fired by Chief Yellowponey and then dying under the trophy skull of the murdered "John Doe" lawman! # Chief Yellowponey is a painfully stereotype of the "Noble Redman/sidekick"; although this is Modern times and he owns and drives a automobile..still his speech resembles pidgin English spoken by an illliterate; and although he is from Oklahoma-his dress resembles that of a Navajo from Arizona/New Mexico! #Despite being a "realistic" comic strip..at times both villains and Dick Tracy suffered injuries that in real real life would probably have proved fatal. Example: At such a close range in real life Boris Arson arms/legs would have been shattered by .45 bullets not to mention probable internal injuires possibly caused by the concusions and contusions as well... Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Murderer